


The Da Vinci of DNA

by AuroraNova



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: Like billions of teenagers across the universe, Q Junior is burdened with a mother who doesn’t appreciate his art.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46
Collections: Star Trek: Just in Time Fest





	The Da Vinci of DNA

It was just one teeny, tiny timeline alternation. Q didn’t know why his mother got so upset. He hadn’t _substantially_ altered the course of anyone’s evolution, hadn’t turned an entire bipedal species into hopping marsupials (though that had been hilarious last time), hadn’t involved the Borg at all. Honestly, he didn’t see the point in being omnipotent if he couldn’t enjoy himself. And he enjoyed making the universe a more attractive place.

His latest project hadn’t been easy, either. While it would’ve looked that way to lesser species, it actually involved a lot of popping back and forth through time until he found just the right DNA sequences and manipulated them precisely. He spent two Ocampan lifetimes turning his vision into reality, which wasn’t saying much considering how pitifully short those lifetimes were, but still. The point was, it was _artistry_.

His mother never appreciated art. Least of all his.

“This is disgraceful, Q.”

Q pouted. His mother was always so quick with the criticism, and ‘disgraceful’ was one of her favorite words.

“I’ve told you not to interfere with the evolution of entire species.”

“I didn’t think this counted. They’re still the same, just nicer to look at.”

“That is by definition not the same.”

Well, if she insisted on being pedantic about it. The change was so minor, though, and other species would find them more attractive now, so really, he’d done them a favor.

The Trill were so much sexier once he got rid of the lumpy foreheads and added alluring spots.

* * *

His father showed up to berate him for starting a minor war, and when the metaphorical dust had settled, no one ever got around to reversing his changes to the Trill. Q liked to think it was because at least some people appreciated his work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reportedly, someone at Paramount who was most likely Rick Berman saw Terry Farrell in TNG’s Trill makeup and asked, “What did you do to her? She used to be beautiful.” Am I saying that Rick Berman viewed the world the same way as a horny teenager? Pretty much, yes.


End file.
